


Rivals

by RiseAgainstEvil



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstEvil/pseuds/RiseAgainstEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is a fine line between love and hate, and even though you seriously piss me off...I can't stand not being by your side."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

It was an endless struggle, a battle of victory that had gone on for as long as they could remember, two rivals competing against one another with an even higher goal in their heads. They never had to even so much as glance at each others faces to know what was on each others mind, because they both where thinking the same thing. They where so alike, hearts beating to the same tune, but this was perhaps the reason they didn't get along.  
  
To be the best that any pirate could be, to find the legendary One Piece. That had been their shared goal all along. All the little fights started over silly things up until then, all the competitions that seemed pointless and stupid, it was just part of one big competition, fighting for an even greater purpose. They had been much more meaningful fights than one might first think. Freedom, the ultimate freedom is what they both craved, and they would stop at nothing to sate that craving.  
  
Always sending each other hateful looks, throwing snide and rude comments one after another at each other with the intention of deterring the other from the goal in mind. They never seemed to get along, they had started out hating each other, the trash talk and intimidation only grew with age. Yet it was undeniable, they had always been within arms lengths of one another, growing up by each others side.  
  
There was an unspoken promise between the two, almost like that of an oath. That they would never show the other mercy, always fight with all they had within them. And this perhaps was what kept the distance between them from being closed, preventing their hands from ever connecting with each other.  
  
But one thing was for certain, there was no one else in the world that could ever replace him in (Y/n)'s heart. There was never anyone who would be good enough to be her rival, she wouldn't have asked for anyone else to have been said rival. No one could compare to him, he was the only one she could ever want in her life.  
  
They had been by each others side since day one, despite it always being fighting and growing stronger. Every day spent with one another made the bond grow stronger, as did their emotions and physical stength. It was strange how there was no one that was closer to her than him, despite their hatred for each other, so very strange that he was the one who knew everything about her. Strange that he was the one she confided in and trusted with all her secrets.  
  
The pain in her heart had grown stronger the longer she continued chasing after him, standing back to back and shoulder to shoulder. She'd keep running, always trying to catch up and stand on equal ground with him. But he was always one step farther ahead than her.   
  
He irritated her so very much, yet he was the one she worried about most when it came right down to it. Wishing for his safety at every second she could, despite cursing him to his very grave. It was a strange feeling, a confliction she had never understood, writing it off as a longing to be the only one to beat him.   
  
And when they'd stand shoulder to shoulder again and again, smiling at the face of danger like they always had. Joining forces to defeat a common enemy like they always had, she'd always known that the chase would forever be never ending. There was no end to their rivalry, they both continued growing stronger, always trying to one up the other. And perhaps it wasn't her chasing after him to beat him, perhaps it was something else.  
  
They had been enemies right from the start, their goals and aspirations instantly conflicting with each other. How strange it was to be here, standing so far away from each other, having given up on the very thing that had them fighting. Even having done so, they where still enemies, their goals unable to co-exist peacefully. There was no way she could ever give up on defeating him, on beating him, it was not that simple. Those fights and arguments where in their nature, a habit that would not be forgotten so easily.  
  
But now she was afraid, desperate almost. She did not want to lose her best and only friend in the world, her reason for growing stronger all these years. They couldn't execute Portgas D Ace, not until she had beaten him, perhaps not ever.    
  
Even though she had stumbled to her knees so many times, always behind Ace in everything she and he had ever done, she continued running at full speed towards the distant future. Not caring if that future held sadness or a triumphant victory, forgetting about the unrelenting forces of fate and tragedy. Running beside him, reaching for their dreams together. Growing stronger with him by her side, striving for their freedom.  
  
She'd keep running with all her strength, until she had conquered the entire night sky and had shown the world the extent of her earned strength. She'd prove Ace wrong even if it was the last thing she'd do. She would become the king of the pirates, no matter what it took, she would earn herself a freedom with him by her side for eternity.  
  
But it was all for nothing, she had fought so hard, had even saved Ace...yet, he had died right before her very eyes. Just when she had thought that they would make it to the finish line by each others sides, reality came crashing down upon her. There was no forever, especially not when you're a pirate. Happily ever afters didn't exist, she wasn't the main heroine of a story, where the hero would fight with her only to soon realize they had been in love all along.    
  
"What are...you...doing...looking at me...with...tears in your eyes...we're enemies...stupid...!" He had choked out, crimson falling down the corners of his lips. Held firmly in his little brothers grasp, Ace clung to Luffy like he clung to life at that moment.  
  
Even though right now she seemed to be in the lead, she did not feel any trace of happiness inside of her heart. It didn't matter that when he took his final breaths (Y/n) would finally have won, because what was winning worth when she had only been happy because it was him she was fighting against.    
  
"You...idiot...You're...the only rival I'll accept..." Was her broken reply.  
  
 _Even though he was always in the lead, she didn't mind at all. It was fun, chasing after him. Laughing and playing games. Beating each other and trying to get better at things just to win. "Even though you might be stronger right now, there is no way i'm giving up now, freckles." The 10 year old girl yelled, picking up her staff and charging forward.  
  
Hitting her on the head with a swift and powerful strike, Ace glared as she fell on her butt. "You can't beat me, you're just a brat, shorty." Ace growled, she burst into tears holding her head. At this, Ace's eyes widened. Scoffing he placed a hand roughly on her head.   
  
"S-shut up...shorty, I was only joking. Stop crying, its really annoying." Ace grumbled grumpily, a blush on his cheeks. She stopped crying and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"I'm gonna beat you someday."_  
  
"You tried your hardest to catch up to me didn't you?" Ace choked out between his last breaths. Her eyes grew wide, her pupils dialating, she was mortified.   
  
"I...won't forget Your retreating form from that time..." "It's ok to forget...My very existence in your life..."  
  
"Ace-su..." She whispered in mortification, he smiled at her, that cocky smile he always seemed to pull. Placing his hand on her head, he rubbed it gently.  
  
"Don't look back now...your life's not over yet...look after Luffy for me."   
  
She had come so far with him, so far. She couldn't lose everything now. She wanted to see the very end with him. Just a little longer, she wanted to keep running by his side, chasing after a fleeting dream that they both knew was out of reach.  
  
She had wanted it to last forever, the moments spent with Ace. By his side, growing, fighting, talking, laughing, smiling...just a little longer. She had chased after him, hoping to grasp a "forever" lasting rivalry. And somewhere along the line, she had begun to believe that they would be together until the very end.  
  
He fell forward, his body falling limp against the ground. She could feel and smell his precious warm blood. Trickling and staining all around. His heartbeat was no longer there. She was frozen in absolute horror.  
  
"A...ce...ace..."  
  
" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ " An ear shattering scream left her lips. She couldn't stop the screaming, the pain and anguish rushing out in full force.  
  
Standing to her feet abruptly, she clentched her fists tightly, her nails digging into the skin of her palm and drawing blood. At this point she didn't care about anything, she was out for blood. Admiral Akainu's blood to be exact.   
  
She'd tear him limb from limb, shove his own arms down his throat and watch and laugh in a sick kind of pleasure. She'd make him scream and beg for mercy, but she'd give him none. He could never be forgiven for what he did.   
  
"I...will  _never forgive you_."   
  
Charging forward at the man, she ignored the screams from others for her to draw back. Dodging, throwing kick and punch after another at the man of her hatred. She'd destroy him, rip his very existence apart.   
  
" _never forgive_."  
  
" _ **Never forgive**_."  
  
" **NEVER FORGIVE**."  
  
" _ **I will never forgive you...you BASTARD! BURN IN HELL!**_ " Activating her haki, she desperately tried to land a blow. She ignored the burning heat, threatening to scorch her entire being. His smug face, she wanted to pound it in.   
  
She'd avenge Ace at any cost, that was her new goal.   
  
Together she and Ace had learned the true meanings of love and life. And chasing after him for so long, she had fallen in love so easily, it happened without her knowing. And when they had stood shoulder to shoulder today, smiling at the face of danger and ready to take on the admirals, navy and war lords...They had turned to each other and said the exact same thing.  
  
 _"Let's show these guys...what we got."_  
  
And now no matter how hard she'd run, she'd never be able to see Ace again. His laughter only a memory she'd hold dear in her heart, trying never to forget him.   
  
She couldn't forget him...she'd never forget him. Her one and only. Her only love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
